Attractive Gaze
by caramelattea
Summary: [Ch.04 UP!] Untuk pertama kalinya Jonghyun terpikat seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya sekilas. dan Minhyun semakin jatuh dalam lubang hitam tak berujung itu. / Produce 101/PD101 - NUEST - WANNA ONE / 2hyun/BugiHwang / Other cast: Justice League
1. 零

**Hwang Minhyun** , _School's Precious Diamond_. Siswa tingkat akhir di _Hanlim High School_. Putra tunggal dari keluarga Hwang yang sangat sederhana. Baik, ramah, murah senyum, pintar serta rajin.

Minhyun tidak pernah berfikir jika ia akan terjerat pesona menawan dari sosok _school's ice prince_ sama saja menyeretnya dalam lubang tak berujung.

Dan _sialnya_ , ia sudah terjerat sejak pertama kali menatap manik coklat pekat yang sangat memikat milik sang pangeran.

* * *

 **Kim Jonghyun** , _The School's Ice Prince_. Putra bungsu keluarga Kim pemilik Kim Corp serta penyumbang dana terbesar di SMU-nya. Tampan dan rupawan, pahatan yang mendekati sempurna, namun hati dinginnya serta sifat cuek membuatnya terlihat sombong.

Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan rasanya mencintai atau setidaknya tertarik pada seseorang.

Namun, semua itu berubah semenjak ia menatap kelereng hitam sepekat batu obsidian yang menarik perhatiannya untuk kali pertama.

Dan tentu saja, _tubuh_ itu untuk pertama kalinya dapat _menjeratnya_ , serta dalam sekejap _membangkitkan sisi lain dari dalam dirinya._

* * *

 _"Kau tahu, sekali kau terpikat pesonanya, kau tidak bisa keluar dari lubang hitam itu"_

 _"Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku sudah mengetahuinya, dan bodohnya, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam"_

 _"Apapun pasti akan ku dapatkan, termasuk kau, Hwang Minhyun"_

 _"Semakin aku jatuh, semakin dalam pula goresan yang kau torehkan"_

 _"Matamu yang membuatku terjerat dalam lingkaran duri tak kasat mata ini"_

 _"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berpaling, atau kau akan melihat sosok pembunuh paling keji didepan matamu sendiri dalam diriku"_

 _"Minhyun-ah, nawara"_

 _"T-tubuhku milikmu, J-jonghyun-ah"_

 _"Aku terlalu mencintaimu"_

* * *

 _Terkadang, terlalu mencintai itu tanpa kita sadari dapat saling menyakiti satu sama lain._

 _Lalu bagaimana akhir dari kisah kita yang saling mencintai namun terus menyakiti ini?_

 _Akankah kita akan bahagia diakhir? atau kita akan memilih jalan masing-masing?_

* * *

 _H_ _ai hai hai!_

 _Tea balik lagi membawa ff baru! hAHA!_

 _*) tolong jambak tea, ff banyak yg ga keurus udah sok-sokan pub ff baru hhhhh_

 _sumpah, tatapan ayah bugi di teaser sama mv ga nyelow banget, minta dibikin mature ff, miyane /bow 90/ tatapan ayah bugi tuh kayak menggoda mamah minyeon tau ga sih, asdfghjkl#-#")"?$;:$-%;% /cursing in alien language/_

 _dan ini terinspirasi dari lirik energetic yg memang sudah begitu artiannya( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) so bakal ada chapt yg aku private, karena ini rate nya 18 so pasti ada adegan gituannya, jadi, **aku ga bertanggung jawab kalo kalian dibawah 18th tapi udah berani baca part yg aku private ok?**_

 _p.s: tinggi jonghyun sama minhyun nya aku switch ya, jadi disini jonghyun lebih tinggi dari minhyun, ok?_

 _please support me a lot by tap the star icon! aku ga maksa kalian buat komen kok, cukup vote juga aku udah seneng sebenernya jadi jangan lupa tap bintang ya!_

 _With love, caramelattea._


	2. 一

Lorong-lorong sekolah menengah atas itu dipenuhi siswa siswi yang berhamburan dari aula utama sekolah menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Mereka baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat menjelang ujian kelulusan yang rutin dilakukan setiap tahun untuk siswa siswi tahun terakhir.

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, membawanya menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor.

Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ia kenal, maupun menebar senyuman manisnya dikala adik kelasnya menyapanya.

"Minhyunnie!" Langkah kakinya dengan cepat berhenti saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

Ia membalikkan badannya, menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas siapa yang memanggilnya. Salahkan sikap pelupanya untuk memakai kacamatanya dan malah menaruh benda itu di tasnya.

"Oh, pagi Seongwoo- _ya_!" sapanya saat ia sudah mengenali sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Pagi Minhyunnie, mau ke kantin tidak?" tawarnya seraya merangkul pundak Minhyun begitu ia sudah berdiri di sebelah minhyun.

Minhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangannya, masih ada sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. "Boleh, yang lain mana?" tanya Minhyun saat tidak melihat teman-temannya.

Seongwoo tertawa kecil sesaat. "Kau seperti tidak mengenal mereka saja Minhyunnie setelah rapat mereka langsung pergi ke kantin, katanya mual mendengar ceramah" terangnya.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Mereka ini, sudah mau lulus masih saja tidak berubah" Minhyun tak habis fikir dengan ketiga temannya yang lain, bisa-bisanya mereka mual mendengar nasihat dari guru mereka.

Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk menuju ke kantin sambil terus bersenda gurau.

* * *

Bulan sudah bersinar menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Cahayanya yang tidak seterang cahaya matahari pun masih cukup untuk menerangi gelapnya langit malam ditemani bintang-bintang yang berkelip.

Wangi kopi menyeruak dipenjuru kafe ini. Harumnya begitu memikat, mengundang orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja untuk mengkonsumsinya, menghilangkan penat dari tumpukan tugasnya.

"Terima kasih, selamat malam! Semoga anda datang lagi~!" suara itu tetap ceria saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pelanggan yang baru saja selesai membayar pesanannya.

Minhyun mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Senyuman masih terpatri di wajah manisnya, membuatnya semakin manis dan cantik.

 _Kling~_

Suara dering bel menandakan adanya pelanggan lainnya yang kembali datang membuat Minhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang tengah menunduk untuk membersihkan meja _pantry_.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang di _Hwang Coffee Cookies_! Anda mau pesan apa Tuan?" sapanya dengan manis pada seorang pria separuh baya dihadapannya.

Pria berumur sekitar lima puluh tahun lebih itu tersenyum kala melihat senyuman Minhyun. "Aku ingin satu _americano_ dan kue jahe, _please_ " ujarnya dengan ramah menyebutkan pesanannya.

Minhyun menuliskan pesanan pria itu di sebuah kertas. "Baik, satu _americano_ dan satu piring kue jahe, semua menjadi sepuluh ribu won, tuan—" ucapnya menyebut ulang pesanan pak tua itu serta menyebutkan nominalnya.

"Sungwoo, Park Sungwoo" balas pria itu saat mengetahui Minhyun seperti ingin menanyakan namanya, lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang sesuai dengan yang sudah disebutkan Minhyun.

Minhyun menerima uang yang diserahkan oleh Sungwoo, lalu mengetik di komputer yang ada didepannya. "Ah! Baiklah, Tuan Park, pesanan anda akan segera kami buatkan, anda bisa menunggu di meja nomor enam disebelah sana Tuan" ucapnya sambil menunjuk meja yang tak berada jauh dari tempatnya.

Sungwoo menganggukan kepalanya, "Terima kasih" lalu berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjung oleh Minhyun.

Minhyun pun kembali membersihkan meja _pantry_ yang sempat tertunda. " _Eum_.. Jaehwan- _ah_!" ia memanggil rekan kerjanya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

" _Ne_ Minhyun _hyung_? Ada apa?" tanyanya menghampiri Minhyun di tempat kasir.

"Kau jaga kasir sebentar ya? Aku kebelet hehe" jawab Minhyun dengan cengirannya.

Jaehwan terkekeh lalu mengangguk mengiyakan perintah kakak kelas sekaligus temannya dan partner kerjanya.

Minhyun pun langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi pegawai kala melihat Jaehwan menyetujui permintaannya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sudah waktunga untuk menutup kedai kopi itu. Minhyun menatap sekeliling kedainya, sudah sepi, hanya tinggal satu meja di pojok kanannya yang masih terisi satu orang lelaki yang sepertinya seusianya.

"Dongho- _ya_!" Minhyun kembali memanggil partner kerjanya yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang lelaki dengan tubuh berisi menghampirinya. "Ada apa Minhyunnie?" tanyanya dengan lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang besar seperti preman.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh pelanggan itu untuk pulang? ini sudah melewati jam tutup kedai, Dongho- _ya_ " pintanya sambil menunjuk keberadaan sosok lelaki dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang biasa ia pakai untuk sekolah di meja pojok.

Dongho menatap ke arah meja itu, lalu kembali menatap Minhyun. "Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memintanya pulang?" tanya Dongho heran.

Minhyun menatap Dongho dengan memohon. "Ayolah, aku ingin membereskan bar terlebih dahulu, jika kau lupa, aku yang selalu pulang terakhir untuk mengunci kedai ini" ujar Minhyun dengan sarat akan lelah.

Dongho menghela nafas pelan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah" ujarnya sebelum menghampiri lelaki itu.

Minhyun tersenyum cerah lalu beranjak untuk membersihkan bar dengan telaten. Sesekali ia melirik Dongho dan lelaki itu yang terlihat seperti berdebat kecil.

Ketika Minhyun melirik untuk kesekian kalinya, manik keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum lelaki itu memutuskan kontaknya.

Minhyun terus menatap lelaki yang nampak familiar itu hingga sosok itu keluar dari kedai dengan angkuhnya lalu menghilang digelapnya malam.

Minhyun menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia ingat, tatapan itu seperti menariknya kedalam sebuah lubang hitam, seakan ingin menjeratnya. _Rasanya aneh._

* * *

Panasnya matahari masih belum terlalu terasa, Minhyun masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa hawa dingin dari embun pagi.

Kelereng hitamnya mengedar kemana saja, menatap setiap sudut halaman sekolahnya dari jendela ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Maniknya berhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. Sosok itu duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon. Matanya terpejam, menikmati hangatnya matahari serta sejuknya semilir angin yang menerpa wajah rupawannya.

Minhyun akui, sosok itu sangatlah tampan. Hidungnya, bibirnya, serta _jawline_ nya yang benar-benar memikat.

"Seongwoo- _ya_ " Minhyun memanggil teman sebangkunya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Ya?" balasnya singkat masih fokus dengan buku novelnya.

"Kau tau siapa itu? Aku merasa familiar dengannya, tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya" ujar Minhyun lagi seraya menunjuk sosok itu yang masih _stay_ di posisinya.

" _Eoh_? _Nugu_?" Seongwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku novelnya, lalu beralih kearah objek yang ditunjuk Minhyun. "Ah! Kau lupa? Dia pangeran es disekolah ini Minhyunnie" jelas Seongwoo setelah mengetahui siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Minhyun.

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Seongwoo, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Pangeran es? Siapa?" tanyanya.

Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun, anak kelas sebelah, penyumbang dana yayasan terbesar" jelas Seongwoo.

Minhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, ternyata dia yang bernama Jonghyun" ujar Minhyun pelan.

Seongwoo mendelik. "Jadi selama ini kau tidak mengetahui yang mana Jonghyun Minhyunnie?" tanya Seongwoo menganga.

Minhyun menggeleng dengan cengirannya membuat Seongwoo menggeleng tidak percaya akan tingkah temannya itu, lalu kembali berkutat pada novelnya.

"Pantas saja terasa familiar" ujarnya pelan lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok Jonghyun tadi.

Kedua manik itu kembali bertemu untuk sesaat, Minhyun kembali merasakan sensasi yang ia rasakan kemarin malam, dan rasanya lebih kuat dari yang semalam.

"Seongwoo- _ya_ , mata Jonghyun indah... ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, matanya masih terpaku pada orbs kecoklatan yang benar-benar menariknya kedalam lubang hitam.

"Ha? Kau barusan bilang apa Minhyunnie?" tanya Seongwoo, ia tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Pertanyaan Seongwoo membuatnya sadar, lalu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. "Eh? _Eum_.. Bukan apa-apa, Seongwoo-ya" jawab Minhyun dengan senyiman manisnya.

Seongwoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Ah ya, aku beritahu sesuatu" ujar Seongwoo seraya menatap Minhyun.

Minhyun balas menatap Seongwoo, seakan menanyakan apa kepadanya. "Kau jangan pernah suka padanya" ucap Seongwoo memperingati.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sekali kau terjerat akan pesonanya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar Minhyun- _ah_ " jelas Seongwoo yang membuat Minhyun semakin berdebar.

Mendengar peringatan Seongwoo, Minhyun yakin seratus persen serius dari cara Seongwoo yang memanggilnya _Minhyun-ah_ bukan _Minhyunnie_ seperti biasanya.

Minhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh akan kata-kata Seongwoo, yang membuat Seongwoo tersenyum manis lalu mengusak rambut Minhyun dengan sayang. _Seperti seorang ayah ke anaknya_.

Tanpa Minhyun ketahui, hatinya sudah mulai terjerat dalam orbs coklat pekat itu. Manik yang membuatnya tertarik hanya dalam sekali melihatnya serta membawanya kedalam masalah yang cukup rumit.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 up! (double_ _up, i think?ㅋㅋ)_

 _kemungkinan alurnya bakal slow, terus juga bakal di up dengan dua sisi (sisi minhyun dan sisi jonghyun), tapi bisa berubah juga sewaktu-waktu ehe :33_

 _Belum banyak interaksi antara main cast, karena masih chapter awal, jadi pemanasan dulu eheheh :33_

 _ ***) jika ada typo, mohon maaf, aku sedang tidak melakukan proofread untuk saat ini hingga waktu yang tidak di tentukan**_

 _Tap the star button to give me one vote as one support! dan lebih baik lagi jika kalian memberikan sedikit cuap-cuap di fic ini! ehe :33_

 _See ya!_

 _With love, caramelattea._


	3. 二

Suara dentingan logam beradu dengan keramik menggema di penjuru ruang makan yang luas itu. Meja makan yang diperuntukan delapan hingga sepuluh orang itu hanya diisi oleh satu orang lelaki saja.

Mata tajamnya ditambah dengan cara makannya yang bak seorang bangsawan semakin membuat kesan angkuh yang sangat kental.

Ia memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Setelah selesai menghabiskan menu sarapannya dan menegak habis susunya, ia langsung meraih tas ranselnya dan mencangklokan di salah satu bahunya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tenang keluar dari _mansion_ milik keluarganya. Didepan pintu utama _mansion_ nya, sudah tersedia sebuah mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam yang nampak sangat mewah.

Salah satu _bodyguard_ nya membukakan pintu pengemudi tanpa disuruh. Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil mahal tersebut, dan ia sempat memakai kacamata hitamnya sebelum mengendarai mobil tersebut keluar dari kawasan _mansion_ nya.

* * *

Mobil _sport_ itu terparkir dengan apik di parkiran sekolah menengah itu. Sang pemilik mobil itu keluar dengan angkuhnya, kacamata hitamnya ia lepas setelah menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

Lingkungan sekolah terlihat masih sepi, karena memang ia selalu berangkat jauh lebih pagi dari pada siswa lainnya.

Alasannya cuma satu, ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. _Risih_.

Ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone putihnya. Membiarkan alunan musik kesukaannya memasuki gendang telinganya.

Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana seragamnya, lalu mulai melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahnya. _Masih dengan gaya angkuhnya_.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di kelasnya, ia berjalan drngan santai menuju taman sekolah, lebih tepatnya menuju pohon besar nan rimbun di tengah taman.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon besar itu, membiarkan pohon itu menjadi payung dari sinar matahari pagi.

Ia memakai kacamatanya, lalu membuka sebuah buku ensiklopedia yang ia bawa tadi. Telinganya masih setia disumpal oleh _earphone_.

Kemudian ia memfokuskan dirinya terhadap ensiklopedianya, ekspresi serius nan dinginnya menambah kadar ketampanan wajahnya. Menarik perhatian beberapa siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di koridor yang tak jauh dari taman itu untuk meliriknya barang sedetik sekalipun.

Beberapa saat fokus pada buku itu, membuat kantuk melandanya, ia pun berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya setelah melepas kacamatanya.

Semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya mengantarkan dirinya pada dunia mimpi. Wajah tenangnya saat tertidur semakin membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat.

* * *

Manik kecoklatannya terbuka secara perlahan saat merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menyorotnya.

Ia mengusap kedua matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah tidurnya itu ialah, sesosok lelaki manis yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang di koridor yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Lelaki manis itu bertubuh ramping, sangat cocok dengan wajah manisnya.

"Tubuhnya indah..." gumamnya rendah, matanya masih meneliti setiap inci tubuh dari lelaki manis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, menyunggingkan sebuah _smirk_ yang sangat tipis, _hampir tak terlihat_. Fikirannya melayang kemana saja saat memperhatikan tubuh lelaki manis yang sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

Ia bahkan sedang membayangkan bagaimana pas-nya tubuh lelaki manis itu dibawah kukungannya, membayangkan sosok itu melenguh kenikmatan akibat perbuatannya, dan memohon hal lebih darinya.

 _Oh shit._ Ia melirik bagian selatan tubuhnya, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan betapa indahnya tubuh itu polos dihadapannya pun sudah membuat hormonnya naik tak terkendali.

"Siapapun dirimu, kau akan menjadi milikku" gumamnya lagi dengan seringaian nakal yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

* * *

Sorot lampu jalan yang remang menemani langkah lelaki tampan itu. Tubuhnya tertutupi jaket hitam kebesarannya. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya, tudungnya ia kenakan untuk mengurangi orang-orang mengenali siapa dirinya.

Matanya menatap kesekeliling hingga terpaku pada sebuah kedai kopi sederhana di persimpangan. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sepertinya sudah lama aku tak meminum kopi" gumamnya sebelum melangkah menuju kedai kopi itu.

Dering bel berbunyi kala ia membuka pintu kaca itu. Wangi kafein menyapa indra penciumannya, membuatnya memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati harum yang sudah menjadi candunya.

"Selamat datang! Anda ingin pesan apa tuan?" suara sang kasir ber _nametag_ Jaehwan menyadarkan dirinya.

Sejenak ia membaca papan menu di sebelah komputer kasir itu. "tolong _espresso_ panas satu" ujarnya menyebutkan pesanannya.

Jaehwan pun menuliskan pesanannya "Ada lagi tuan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mm.. tambah tiramisu _cake_ satu" ucapnya masih dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Ah baiklah, satu _espresso_ dan tiramisu akan segera datang, anda bisa menunggu dimeja sana" ujar Jaehwan menunjuk meja dipojok.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah menuju meja yang ditunjuk oleh Jaehwan tadi. Merasa suhu di kafe itu cukup hangat, ia melepas jaketnya yang membalut seragam sekolahnya.

Matanya memperhatikan setiap detail di kafe itu. Desainnya sederhana, seperti kedai kopi kebanyakan, suasanannya juga nyaman dan _homey_. _Menarik_.

Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki yang sama seperti di kasir tadi mengantarkan pesanannya. Ternyata Jaehwan merupakan seorang pelayan yang tengah menggantikan tugas temannya yang sedang memiliki urusan di belakang.

Ia hanya mengangguk lalu mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Setelah itu Jaehwan pun pamit pergi dari hadapannya.

Tangannya meraih cangkir berisi espresso di hadapannya. Ia menghirup aroma kental kopi tersebut, membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati wangi khas kopi kesukaannya memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

Ia terlalu menyukai minuman berkafein ini, kopi baginya sudah seperti narkoba, ia kecanduan, sama hal nya dengan batang nikotin yang ia hisap kala _stress_ melanda.

Hanya aroma _espresso_ yang dapat membuatnya melupakan kehidupannya yang memuakkan. Wangi kopi itu menenangkannya.

Puas menghirup aroma kopinya, ia pun menyesap kafein tersebut sedikit, merasakan pahit khas kopi yang begitu kental mengalir di kerongkongannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan nikmatnya kopi itu, sesuai ekspetasinya, pas untuk seleranya. Mungkin ia harus sering-sering mampir kesini. Rasa _espresso_ ini membekas dihatinya.

* * *

"Permisi," suara lembut yang khas mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia menatap seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan seragam pelayang yang sama seperti yang digunakan Jaehwan tadi. "Ya?"

"Apa anda sudah menyelesaikan minuman anda tuan?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya, kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Pelayang ber _nametag_ Dongho itu tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku, tapi sekarang sudah memasuki jam tutup kedai tuan" jelasnya.

Ia menatap arloji yang melingkar di lengannya, sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima belas, ah ternyata ia sudah berdiam diri disini terlalu lama.

"Ah begitu? Baiklah, maafkan aku, terima kasih atas kopinya, aku menyukainya" ujarnya tulus namun dengan ekspresi dinginnya lalu memakai kembali jaket hitamnya.

Dongho membungkuk sopan. "Tidak apa tuan, terima kasih kembali karena sudah datang, kami bersyukur jika tuan menyukai kopi kami" ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap sosok manis dibelakang meja kasir saat merasa ada yang memperhatikan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama menyelam kedalam orbs masing-masing. Saling jatuh pada manik berkilauan itu.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, darahnya berdesir kala menatap kelereng hitam bak batuan obsidian yang begitu memikat.

 _Dia... Lelaki manis waktu itu kan?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya seraya mengingat-ingat wajah sosok yang membuat libidonya naik dalam sekejab hanya karena memandang tubuh indahnya.

 _Matanya tak kalah indah dari tubuhnya_. Batinnya mengagumi betapa bening manik kelam itu berbinar.

 _Eoh? Apa ini? Apa aku, mulai.. tertarik padanya?_ batinnya bingung dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia tersadar sesaat kemudian, lalu melangkah keluar dari kedai kopi itu setelah memutus kontak mata dengan sosok manis yang diam-diam sudah menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

Sinar matahari masih belum terlalu menyengat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon rimbun untuk menghalangi panasnya matahari yang tidak seberapa.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang besar pohon itu, menyamankan posisi duduknya. Matanya terpejam saat semilir angin menerpa wajah nyaris sempurna miliknya.

Membuat kantuk melandanya, _sepertinya tidur beberapa saat tidak buruk_. Fikirnya.

Ia membiarkan hembusan angin yang lembut membawanya kebawah alam sadarnya, mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya.

Merasakan panas matahari yang semakin menyengat dan cahayanya menyilaukan matanya mengusik tidurnya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, lalu menatap ke arah salah satu jendela ruang kelas yang berada di lantai dua saat merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya.

Lagi, mata kelam itu yang menatapnya. Kembali menarik perhatiannya sekali lagi. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa, manik itu terlalu indah hingga berhasil menariknya kedalamnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil kala melihat sosok itu salah tingkah ketika ditegur teman sebangkunya.

 _Lucu_. Batinnya sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki manis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan sosok manis itu saat menyadari sudah memasuki waktu kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil, terlalu kecil untuk dapat melihatnya. Dadanya pun masih berdebar kala mengingat manik berkilau itu.

Dia sadar, seratus persen sadar, kalau ia untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan belas tahun hidupnya, ia tertarik pada seseorang. Seseorang yang akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

 _chapter 2 up!_

 _ini bisa dibilang jonghyun pov ya :33_

 _tenang, ini cuma buat 2 chapter awal aja kok, untuk chapter selanjutnya, nanti bakal digabung antara sisi minhyun dan sisi jonghyun dalam satu chapt :33_

 _dan maafkan aku jika part ini jelek, soalnya hilang feels di tengah-tengah ga tau kenapa :')) miyaneeeeㅠㅠ_

 _ ***) jika ada typo, mohon maaf, aku sedang tidak melakukan proofread untuk sekarang hingga waktu yang tidak dapat dipastikan**_

 _mungkin untuk sekarang, aku bakal fokus kesini dulu sampe end, baru lanjut strong heart, karena sumpah demi apapun, ga dapet feel di strong heart sama sekali :''''))_

 _p.s: tinggi jonghyun minhyun disini di switch, kalo ga bisa ngebayangin, kalian liat nuest jaman baru debut banget, disitu minhyun sama jonghyun tingginya ga jauh beda kok, ok? :33_

 _ **Jangan lupa tap bintang ya! 1 tap = 1 vote = 1 support! aku ga maksa kalian buat komen, kalian vote juga udah cukup buat aku kok :33**_

 _See ya!_

 _With love, caramelattea._


	4. 三

Perpustakaan sekolah masih terlihat kosong, hanya ada penjaga perpus. Lelaki manis itu melangkah masuk kedalam perpus yang sepi dan dingin.

"Selamat pagi Kim _Ssaem_ " sapanya dengan ramah pada penjaga perpus yang tengah merapihkan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

Guru Kim— _penjaga perpus_ mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Oh, selamat pagi Minhyun" balasnya dengan senyuman. "Ingin membaca buku?" tanyanya seperti sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Minhyun.

Minhyun tersenyum manis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Eung_! Kalau begitu aku permisi _Ssaem_ " pamitnya dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Guru Kim.

Guru Kim menganggukkan kepalanya, mempersilahkan Minhyun pergi untuk mencari buku yang ingin ia baca.

Minhyun berjalan menuju ke rak paling ujung, tempat berkumpulnya novel-novel terjemahan klasik yang tebalnya lebih dari tiga ratus halaman serta buku-buku ensiklopedia berbahasa inggris yang sama tebalnya dengan novel terjemahan klasik itu.

Spot itu jarang dikunjungi, karena memang jarang yang menyukai novel terjemahan klasik yang bahkan hanya melihat tebalnya saja pun sudah membuat murid-murid sekolahan malas membacanya— _karena mereka lebih suka novel picisan dengan tebal kurang dari seratus duapuluh lima halaman dengan cerita ringan_.

Apalagi buku ensiklopedia berbahasa inggris yang tebalnya pun bisa sampai lima ratus halaman, siapa juga yang mau membaca itu, bikin pusing saja— _ini pemikiran murid-murid biasanya_.

Dan Minhyun lah salah satu dari siswa yang masih tertarik dengan cerita-cerita klasik serta ensiklopedia tersebut. Tentu saja, dia siswa terpintar seangkatan, jadi wajar jika dia menyukai membaca buku-buku tersebut.

Alasan mengapa Minhyun menyukai buku-buku itu, pertama karena ia menyukai alurnya menarik, berbeda dan penuh teka teki, dan kedua karena buku-buku ensiklopedia itu lebih lengkap dari versi bahasanya sendiri.

Minhyun menaiki tangga khusus disana, lalu meraih salah satu buku novel klasik yang berada di rak atas. Tebal buku itu sekitar tiga sampai empat ratus halaman. Cukup berdebu, membuatnya ia terbatuk dan bersin saat debu-debut itu tidak sengaja memasuki rongga pernafasannya.

Setwlah mendapatkannya, ia turun dari tangga otu secara perlahan agar tidak terjatuh. Dan saat kakinya menapak di lantai tubuhnya tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang dibelakangnya.

Tidak sampai jatuh, hanya sedikit oleng dan tentu saja terkejut. "Oh, maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja!" Ujarnya dengan panik pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

Minhyun terpaku saat melihat sosok yang ia tubruk dengan tidak sengaja itu. "Oh, ah, aku tak apa" suara dingin sosok itu menyadarkan Minhyun dalam lamunannya.

"Eo? Ah! Sekali lagi maafkan aku" ujar Minhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Minhyun yang sedikit berlebihan. Permintaan maaf Minhyun hanya dibalas dehaman saja oleh sosok itu.

" _Eum_.. kalau begitu, aku permisi" ujar Minhyun bersiap untuk pergi dari hadapan sosok dingin itu.

Belum sampai langkah kedua, pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya di cekal, membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap sosok itu.

Minhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun." ujarnya dengan datar sambil melepaskan cekalannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Eo_?" Minhyun terdiam sebentar. "Ah, aku Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun" balasnya dengan senyum manisnya, tangannya meraih uluran tangan Jonghyun untuk berjabat tangan.

* * *

Untuk sesaat Jonghyun terpaku melihat senyuman semanis madu milik Minhyun. "Senang berkenalan denganmu" suara lembut Minhyun mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ah, ya, senang berkenalan dengamu juga Minhyun-ah" ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil. Kakinya maju satu langkah mendekat, membuat keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Jonghyun mendekatkan kepalanya, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan. Minhyun lagi-lagi dibuat terpaku oleh aksi Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba ini.

Jatungnya berdegup dengan irama yang tak menentu. Minhyun dapat melihat manik coklat milik Jonghyun menatapnya dalam. Membuatnya merasa terdominasi.

"Dan sepertinya, aku tertarik padamu, Minhyun- _ah_ " Jonghyun berbisik seduktif di telinga Minhyun. Membuat darah Minhyun berdesir dan mengalir dengan cepat menuju kedua pipi chubby-nya.

Wajah Minhyun bersemu saat mendengar bisikan Jonghyun. Ia suka dengan rendah milik Jonghyun yang membuatnya terhipnotis. Namun hanya sesaat, karena ia merasakan jemari Jonghyun dengan kurang ajarnya meremas panggulnya.

Tangan Minhyun melayang di udara dan mendarat tepat di pipi sebelah kiri Jonghyun. Membuahkan suara yang cukup nyaring. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh Jonghyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Mata cantik Minhyun menatap Jonghyun nyalang. Ia merasa dilecehkan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang pangeran es.

"Kurang ajar." desis Minhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Setelahnya Minhyun pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepatnya. Meninggalkan Jonghyun yang tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Minhyun keluar dari perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru.

"Hwang Minhyun.. Nama yang cantik" gumamnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Ia mengusap bekas tamparan Minhyun, " _Ssh_ ~ tamparannya tidak main-main ternyata" ringisnya merasakan pedih saat tangannya meraba pipinya.

* * *

Minhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ia masuk dengan terburu-buru, lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada wastafel, terdiam sesaat untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Setelah nafasnya stabil, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia dapat melihat matanya sudah siap meluncurkan anak sungai. Ia tak habis fikir, dalam tujuh belas— _nyaris delapan belas_ tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa dilecehkan.

Dan sialnya, ia dilecehkan oleh sosok yang justru membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesonya mematikannya.

 _Brengsek_. Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia masih sedikit bersyukur kalau yang ia remas baru panggulnya, jika tadi ia sudah berani meremas, ah tidak, memegang bokongnya, sudah dipastikan bukan hanya tamparan yang ia dapat, melainkan tendangan di selangkangannya biar tau rasa.

Minhyun menghela nafas berat, menenangkan hatinya. Ia menyalakan keran, lalu mengambil air untuk membasuh wajahnya. Berharap dengan hal itu ia bisa melupakan hal tidak menyenangkan tadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mematikan keran, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk sedikit. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut kedua pipinya, kebiasaannya setelah membasuh muka.

Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Baiklah, lupakan hal tadi Minhyun- _ah_ , mungkin Jonghyun tidak sadar melakukannya" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap tangannya yang tadi menampar Jonghyun cukup keras. " _Haaah_... aku menamparnya terlalu kencang tadi" gumamnya sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Aku akan meminta maaf nanti padanya, fighting Minhyun- _ah_!" serunya pada pantulannya di cermin. Membuatnya tersenyum manis.

Puas menenangkan dirinya, Minhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi ia dapat melihat kalau koridor sudah mulai dipadati oleh siswa siswi lainnya. Menandakan bahwa semakin mendekati bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung meminta maaf kapada Jonghyun, dan memilih untuk segera menuju kelasnya.

* * *

 _chapter 3 up!_

 _dan maaf jika lebih pendek dari dua chapt sebelumnya, kantuk yg melanda ga bisa diajak kompromi :')_

 _Aku harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini, karena aku merasa chapter ini tidak sepenuhnya sesuai ekspetasiku huhuㅠㅠ_

 _ ***) mohon maaf jika ada typo, aku sedang tidak melakukan proofread untuk saat ini hingga waktu yang takbisa dipastikan**_

 _p.s: tinggi jonghyun disini lebib tinggi sedikit dibanding minhyun ok?_

 _ **jangan lupa tap ya! satu vote sama dengan satu support, thats mean kalian udah menghargai karyaku, meskipun aku sadar ceritaku tidak sebagus author lainnya yang lebih berpengalaman~ (i dont force u to comment tho, kalian ngevote doamg pun udah cukup bagiku, tapi jika kalian menambahkan komen maupun kritik, aku akan lebih senang lagi)**_

 _With love, caramelattea_


	5. 四

"Seongwoo- _ya_ " Minhyun memanggil Seongwoo yang fokus memperhatikan Song _Ssaem_ menerangkan dengan pelan.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, baru kali ini ia tidak tertarik dengan belajar. Padahal biasanya dia semangat sekali untuk belajar.

Panggilan Minhyun hanya dibalas dehaman saja oleh teman seperjuangannya itu. "Jika pinggulmu di remas oleh orang yang baru kau kenal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Minhyun dengan sangat pelan.

Seongwoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minhyun begitu mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Seongwoo dengan tajam.

Minhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh ke Seongwoo, ia lebih memilih untuk mencorat-coret lembar kertas bukunya dengan sangat random, bahkan ia enggan mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Untuk apa kamu bertanya tentang itu? Tentu saja aku akan menendang asetnya" jawab Seongwoo dengan sedikit emosi. "Jangan bilang kamu diperlakukan seperti itu," selidik Seongwoo.

Minhyun terdiam, ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Siapa Min?" tanya Seongwoo dengan tajam.

" _Eum_... Jong —hyun?" jawab Minhyun dengan ragu, membuat kedua mata Seongwoo membola.

Seongwoo hampir saja meluapkan emosinya, bertepatan dengan guru Song yang berucap jika jam sudah berakhir, lalu disusul dengan suara bel istirahat yang berbunyi nyaring.

Anak-anak lain pun sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan Seongwoo dan Minhyun disana. Seongwoo mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang siap meledak saat itu.

"Ong..." Minhyun memanggilnya dengan lirih, saat melihat Seongwoo bangkit dari kursinya, takut menyulut api Seongwoo. Demi apapun, Seongwoo saat marah itu benar-benar menakutkan.

Tangan Minhyun menggenggam tangan Seongwoo yang masih terkepal. "Jangan. Aku tak apa, sungguh" ujar Minhyun tanpa menunggu Seongwoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah menamparnya tadi" lanjut Minhyun, membuat Seongwoo menghela nafas, lalu mengubah raut mukanya.

Seongwoo kembali duduk, lalu membalas genggaman Minhyun. "Kamu bener gapapa kan?" tanya Seongwoo menatap Minhyun dengan khawatir.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Eung_!" balasan Minhyun membuat sebuah kurva diwajah Seongwoo.

"Lain kali, langsung saja tendang asetnya, kalau perlu, jangan bertemu dengannya lagi, _ok_?" Seongwoo berucap seraya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Minhyun, sudah seperti ibu ke anaknya.

Minhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membuat gestur ok menggunakan tangannya. "Tapi sepertinya, aku terlalu kencang menamparnya" ujar Minhyun seraya menatap telapak tangannya.

" _Eoh_? Biarkan saja, dia pantas mendapatkannya, Minhyunnie" balas Seongwoo dengan tidak peduli.

Minhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi, kasian Ongie~!" rengek Minhyun. "Pasti sakit _ssh_ ~" tambah Minhyun dengan diakhiri ringisan kala membayangkannya dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di pipinya.

Seongwoo menatap datar sahabatnya itu, dia tidak habis fikir, sudah dilecehkan masih saja peduli, _sahabatnya ini manusia atau malaikat sih?!_ batinnya diiringi helaan nafas berat.

. . .

Minhyun kembali menuju perpustakaan, di tangannya ada bungkus plastik berisikan dua batang youghurt beku.

" _Whaaa_ ~!" Tubuh Minhyun limbung kebelakang saat ada seseorang yang menubruknya saat ia ingin masuk ke perpustakaan.

Ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, mencegahnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Matanya menatap sosok yang sudah menabrak sekaligus menolongnya itu. Manik hitamnya bertemu dengan kelereng sewarna coklat pekat itu. Membuat jatungnya berdetak tak karuan untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _(ya ampun, picisan sekali /-/)_

" _Eum_.. _mian_ " ujarnya seraya membenarkan posisinya, membuat rangkulan di pinggangnya terlepas.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , salahku juga tidak melihatmu masuk Minhyun- _ah_ " balasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Minhyun sidikit tersipu saat melihat senyumannya. "Ah tak apa, aku juga asal masuk tadi, hehe" ucap Minhyun dengan cengirang canggung.

"Ah ya, _eum_.. apa pipimu sakit Jonghyun- _ah_?" tanya Minhyun menunjuk pipi Jonghyun yang masih terlihat sedikit memerah, bekas tamparanny tadi.

" _Eo_? Ah, tidak apa, tidak sakit kok" jawabnya seraya menyentuh pipinya yg masih memerah samar.

Minhyun memajukan bibirnya, "Jangan berbohong, kalau tidak sakit, pipimu tidak mungkin memerah seperti itu" balasnya sedikit merajuk.

Tangannya mengeluarkan satu batang yonghurt beku yang sengaja ia beli tadi untuk Jonghyun. " _Igeo_ ," ujar Minhyun seraya menyodorkan batangan yoghurt itu.

Jonghyun menatapnya bingung, membuat Minhyun menghela nafas, lalu menempelkan yoghurt beku itu ke pipi Jonghyun yang memerah. " _Ssssh_ ~" desis Jonghyun saat merasakan dingin menjalar dipipinya.

"Tuhkan! Pasti sakit" pekik Minhyun saat melihat Jonhyun meringis, tangannya pun dengan telaten mengompres pipi Jonghyun dengan yoghurt beku itu.

Jonghyun diam-diam tersenyum saat mendapatkan perhatian dari Minhyun. Ia menelusuri wajah Minhyun yang nyaris sempurna tanpa celah. Mata rubahnya, hidungnya, serta bibirnya yang merah merona.

"Minhyun- _ah_ " panggilnya dengan suara rendah dan dibalas dehaman oleh Minhyun yang masih sibuk mengompres pipinya, kalau boleh jujur, bahkan pipinya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kamu itu cantik?" ujaran Jonghyun membuat Minhyun berhenti mengompres pipinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jonghyun.

" _N-ne_?!" tanya Minhyun sedikit terkejut, matanya kembali bertemu dengan kelereng coklat milik Jonghyun yang memikat.

Jonghyun memajukan langkahnya, menatap obsidian milik Minhyun. "Kamu cantik" ujarnya dengan suara rendahnya, membuat Minhyun merinding.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terdiam, saling mengagumi manik mata masing-masing, membuat diri mereka saling terjatuh dalam _black hole_ yang tak berujung.

Minhyun memutuskan pandangan mereka, menatap ke arah lain dengan gusar. "Ah, _eum_.. _igeo_ , untuk mu, agar pipimu tidak memerah lagi," ujar Minhyun seraya menyerahkan batang yoghurt ke tangan Jonghyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _eum_.. sampai jum —pa?" ujar Minhyun dengan sedikit tidak yakin, lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jonghyun dengan terburu.

Setelah kepergian Minhyun, ia tersenyum kala mengingat Minhyun yang salah tingkah dengan semburat merah samar dipipinya.

Matanya menatap yoghurt di genggamannya, lalu mengarahkan yoghurt itu ke pipinya kembali, lalu senyuman semakin terukir diwajah tampannya.

" _Cutie_.." gumamnya memandang kearah Minhyun pergi tadi, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi perpus, beranjak menuju kelasnya.

. . .

 _hell-o! ch.4 up!_

 _ada kah yang menunggu ff ini?_

 _maafkan aku yg ngepending ini ff dan malah nge publish ff baru ehehe :'33_

 _dan maaf kalau pendek, soalnya agak kagok juga kalo panjang2 :'))_

 _ **ps: kalau ada typo, naklumin aja, aku lagi ga ngelakuin proofread soalnya**_

 _so, jangan lupa kasih jejak kalian ok? at least vote are enough for me :33_

 _with love, latte-a ca._


End file.
